TORN apart
by LittleBlackStarz
Summary: *FINISHED* A picture holds the key to every hidden message. Olivia and Tobias were two different people brought together by a single photograph. (A short story I wrote for a contest...)
1. Chapter 1

TORN apart

Gleaming sunlight shone brightly in Olivia's eyes as she gazed unattentively out of the window. A warm afternoon spring day awaited her outside, and yet she was stuck in Charms.

"To perform this charm, you must first recite -..."

Days always seemed to drag like this. One class after another, a seemingly never ending cycle that had ceased to be exciting since the Triwizard Tournament. 

Of course, there were always feasts, and friends, and quidditch matches to keep the students at Hogwarts entertained. But what were they to do during boring class sessions like this one?

This same thought bore into her mind every single day for the past 7 years of her life. Approaching graduation, Olivia's mind was completely elsewhere from her studies. 

A top class student, she had little to worry about when it came to passing wizarding tests or Hogwarts exams. She'd always done well in everything she did academically, and nothing had ever swayed her otherwise.

"Miss Freeman, do you know the answer?"

Olivia felt a shock hit her as she came back from her daydream. "Um...I'm sorry, but could you repeat the question?"

"Nevermind...ah, Miss Granger, you know the answer, yes?"

Of course, Olivia thought. Miss perfect Hermione. Not that she had anything against her own friend, just the thought of being overexcelled by someone who only focused on studies bothered her to a great deal. Hermione never lived, she only read.

Aside from being friends with Hermione, Olivia had gotten to know her other fellow gryffindor students well. This included the infamous Harry Potter. Olivia had, and he had even confirmed this, been one of the few people in Harry's life to not gawk at his scar. 

She had also been one of the few people to treat him normally, as though he was equal. Not lower, and not higher, but equal. That was something greatly desired when you were as famous as Harry.

Perhaps the reason Olivia was so close to Harry was that they shared a common bond. They both had never known their parents. A small difference, of course, given to the fact that at least Harry knew WHO his parents were.

Olivia knew nothing of hers. The only shred of evidence she had of a family, she thought somewhat irritably as she fingered the tiny slip of paper in her pocket, was half of a picture of a man she could only assume was her father.

She had found the picture, or what was left of it anyway, in the pocket of her dress she wore the last night she ever saw her parents. She was 15 months old. 

Olivia could only assume that the picture had ended up in her pocket because her own father had planted it there, just in case something were to happen to him. Olivia had grown to love the man in the picture, never knowing but always wondering what his name was.

A loud bell rung through the air and startled her. She always hated the bells. A world run by bells was a prison.

Olivia picked up her bag and stuffed her charms book inside, throwing it over her shoulder and heading towards the door.

"Olivia!" a voice called from behind her. She knew exactly who it was without even having to turn around.

"Hey Harry." she smiled as Harry walked towards her, books in his arms and Ron and Hermione at his side.

She had always felt like kind of an extra wheel when she was around the trio, but nonetheless she was happy enough to have them as friends. 

The four of them walked quickly down towards the Great Hall for lunch. Though being pushed and shoved by relentless students of various years, the Great Hall eventually came into view and they walked in and took a seat at the Gryffindor table.

"Hmmph..." Ron said, looking as if he had just smelled something rotten. "Here comes Draco and his 'group'."

Sure enough, Draco had just entered the Great Hall, looking rather pleased with himself as usual. Behind him skulked his various trophy friends, each of them more menacing then the last. 

At the head of the group walked Tobias Young, a 7th year Slytherin who acted, or so everyone presumed, as Draco's best friend. While Draco was busy sneering at the Gryffindor table, Tobias acted as if it didn't exist.

This kind of on purpose ignorance was worse than Malfoy's glares.

Olivia shifted her gaze to Tobias, who sat busily cutting up a large slice of red steak. How gross...she thought, looking down at her completely vegetarian lunch of veggies and fruit.

Tobias' light brown hair and structured face made him look a lot more like a fancy game show host than a student. Maybe a model, Olivia thought again, now seeing his light hazel eyes as he looked at her.

She felt a jolt of fear in her stomach and shifted her gaze, not wanting to look at him anymore. I don't need to get hurt today, she thought as she nervously pictured Crabbe and Goyle descending on her at probably a rather slow speed, but dangerous nonetheless.

Her thoughts quickly shifted back to the picture in her pocket. How she so wished she could look at it now, but she never took it out in public. She had actually never shown anyone it before. Not even Harry.

She ran her fingers anxiously through her long dark brown hair and tried to concentrate on something different for a change. Shutting her pale blue eyes, she pictured different things in her head.

Hogsmeade weekend...quidditch match this afternoon...divinations homework.... Nope. Nothing worked. Instead now she was fretting about her homework, worried that she had to finish it.

She had always been an on time kind of person, but her punctuality had failed her these past few days. She had been putting off homework and slacking on studying, which was completely unlike her.

A feeling of dread had been building in her stomach that past week, and it had caused her to be distracted. That feeling erupted in her like ammo and she couldn't help but feel that something bad was in the air.

For the rest of lunch, Olivia remained virtually unattached, picking carelessly at her food and constantly moving. Something was in the air. She didn't know what it was but it was bothering her.

~*~

The library sat virtually empty except for the two older girls sitting at one of the wooden tables. Sunlight poured in through slightly open windows and the usually musty smell of the library was replaced with a renewed spring scent.

"Olivia?"

Olivia looked up from her work, which now that she looked back down at it had been a bunch of doodles.

"Ah...yea?" she said, turning to look at Hermione.

"Are you okay? You've been kind of distant lately..." Hermione said, concern in her voice.

"Yea..I'm fine, I've just been feeling kind of sick...it's nothing big."

"Do you want to go to the hospital wing? Maybe Madam Pomphrey has a-"

"No no, I'm fine," Olivia interrupted, turning back to her work and crumpling up the piece of parchment she had been doodling on. "I've just been distracted."

A light breeze blew in through the slightly open window and fell right upon Olivia's face. It felt so cool and relaxing, and she felt herself standing up and heading to the window.

It was like the wind called to her, and on it she thought she could almost hear a voice...

"Out of the way, Granger, we need to use this table." A drawling voice said from behind her.

"Why can't you use one of the many other identical AVAILABLE tables over there?" she heard Hermione snap.

"Because we don't want to, now MOVE."

Olivia would normally have let this fight go on, only to follow Hermione to another table or out of the library completely. But something about the wind or the mood or maybe the setting seemed to drive courage into her heart.

"No Malfoy. We were here first, now if you have a problem with it in that dipsh!t little head of yours then you can see me."

She saw Draco's surprised look and was slightly amused because it didn't suit him. His cold features didn't fit well with shock. She looked behind him and saw only one other person with him, Tobias.

Feeling less afraid now then ever, she looked Draco hard in the eyes, seemingly threatening him to make a move.

He must have decided that fighting it out with a girl wasn't worth it, because he nodded to Tobias and they skulked out of the library. Tobias turned and looked at Olivia as they left, looking her up and down, memorizing her features.

She didn't know the real reason he was doing it, but kept staring hard all the same. If they wanted a fight, she'd be ready.

"Woah...okay something IS wrong..." she heard Hermione say abruptly, staring at her with wide eyes.

"Nothing's wrong... I just didn't want to listen to Malfoy's crap, that's all." Olivia said, sitting back down at the table and opening her potions book.

She heard Hermione tut and sigh and delve herself into her Arithmacy book. "Well you showed him." she heard Hermione say after a long pause.

Olivia couldn't help but smile and look at her friend, who was smiling back at her.

~*~


	2. Chapter 2

Tobias' sudden acknowledgement of the Gryffindor table had many students talking. He was normally the quiet and probably stuck up kind of guy who didn't notice those who he thought below him. But lately he had been glancing at the Gryffindor table during all meals, always looking at the same person. Olivia.

This sudden attention had made her very uncomfortable, seeing as to how she usually liked to keep herself as far from the center of attention as possible. 

But probably what surprised people the most was Malfoy's lack of objection to Tobias' new pasttime. Malfoy didn't say a word, and instead kind of cowered behind in the shadows.

Finally, Olivia thought, someone who could shut Malfoy up.

Malfoy still glared at the gryffindors, but checked with Tobias everytime before doing so. This also surprised almost every student in the great hall. Even the teachers were noticing Tobias' new reign over the so long before untameable Malfoy.

Weeks flew by as Spring left the air, and the hint of summer replaced it. Olivia had, as for every night of her life, spent time before going to bed just staring at the half of the picture. The picture was in black and white, and was undoubtable a school photo.

There was no writing on it, no inscription or signature. Nothing. So this was all Olivia had to go by when it came to her family. 

Her foster parents had never said a word to her about her parents, not because they didn't want to but merely because they couldn't. They, as with her, knew nothing of her parents death.

The word seemed to have never gotten out. Most people didn't even know they had died. That, of course, didn't mean that Olivia couldn't dream. She'd always look at the picture and imagine her father as a brave fighter, fighting against all evil in the world.

The picture seemed to present a form of hope, of love, of acceptance. She'd always had her friends, and her loving foster family, but nothing could have come close to her need of her real family.

Apparently, she had had no relatives. None at all. It's as if her whole entire family had been wiped off the face of the earth and she was the only one left. This thought also frightened her.

She'd never felt more alone then she did when she couldn't look at the picture. It had become worn from her looking at it so often, but she always took special care to make sure it never tore.

Placing the picture under her pillow, Olivia tried to go to sleep.

~*~

It must have been only a few hours before attempting sleep failed her. Climbing out of bed, she grabbed the photo and wrapped her cloak over her nightgown. Slipping on her shoes, she made her way quietly to the door.

Everyone in the castle must be asleep, she thought as she stepped out of the portrait hole and into the hallway. Descending the stairs quietly, she took special care as to dodge the missing step.

The castle doors loomed over her. Tall and wooden, they seemed so heavy to open and close. This of course, was not enough to prevent her from going outside of them.

Her hand on the doorknob, she pulled on of the double doors open and slipped out into the warm night air. Because of summer, the nights had been fairly warm and the days blistering hot.

The lake glistened in the cresent moonlight, looking like glass in the still night air. The sky was littered with thousands of stars, each standing out more prominantly than the last.

Olivia walked towards the lone tree that sat at the edge of the water and sat down underneath it. She looked out over the lake, considering thoughtfully whether or not a swim would be a good idea.

But as she tested the water, she found it surprisingly freezing, and dropped the idea like a bad habit.

Instead, she nestled herself down underneath the tree and pulled out the picture, gazing at it longingly. Her eyes stared into the man's eyes, so full of life it seemed.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?"

Olivia turned around sharply, looking up and seeing Tobias standing there beside the tree, his hands residing in his pockets and his gaze set out over the lake.

"Yes...yes it is..." Olivia said, a bit alarmed by his presence. "Why are you here?"

"I came out to clear my mind," he said thoughtfully, shifting his weight and moving his eyes to hers. "Why are you here?"

"Oh...I...I couldn't sleep..." 

His eyes bore into her's, and yet at this moment in the light of the moon they didn't seem so harsh and cold. They seemed kind and friendly. Something she never would have expected from Tobias.

He sat down next to her on the grass and rested his arms on his knees. Olivia really didn't know what to say to him. He had just kind of showed up and sat down. No welcome or anything. If she cared so much, why wasn't she telling him to leave? she thought nervously.

She rested on the answer that she simply didn't want him too, that maybe she enjoyed his prescence, as was earlier debated.

She realized she was still holding the picture in her hand, and went to quickly put it away when his hand grabbed hers, picking the picture out of her hand and bringing it to his face.

His eyes went large as he looked at the picture, and weird emotions seemed to cross his face. "Where did you get this?" he said almost angerily, glaring at her.

She felt fear hit her as he stared, his eyes penetrating her own. "I've had it all my life, it's my father. Give it back." she said, trying to make her voice sound cold and demanding. The situation failed her attempts.

His eyes turned glossy as he looked back at the picture. She saw him reach inside his own pocket and pull out something.

A startled cry released her lips as she saw what he had pulled out of his pocket. It was the other half of the picture.

"Wha-...where did you get that?" she said, extremely startled and very very confused.

"I...I've had it all my life.." he whispered, as words seemed to fail him as he placed the two pictures together and made them one.

Olivia looked at him and watched as he looked up to her, a very astonished look on his usually cool and collected face. 

"What does this mean?" Olivia said, her eyes hitting the picture and then his face where a grin was now forming.

"I think this means that I have found my sister." he said, looking at her with eyes that were rimmed with tears. This moment, Olivia thought, would stay with her forever.

~*~

"So your saying..."

"That our father tore the picture in two and gave us each a half before he left." Tobias said, the look of utter astonishment still on his face.

Olivia was so relieved and yet so confused at everything. In the span of what must have been an hour she had discovered a brother and a new theory involving the picture.

Olivia and Tobias had sat outside all night long, and it wasn't until the sun had begun to rise that they thought that going inside would be a good idea.

"When can we talk again?" she asked him quickly as they stood inside the entrance hall.

"This afternoon, in the library, meet me there and we can go in the restricted section and look for more information." Tobias smiled at her, something she had never ever seen him do before that night. 

Something else occured now that she would have never expected: Tobias grabbed her hand in his and pulled her into a tight hug. She hugged him back, naturally, but the feeling was like nothing she had ever felt before. She suddenly felt like she belonged, like she had a purpose in life. He was her purpose.

With him, she could have a family. A brother, she thought. That was the last thing she would have ever thought she'd have.

She watched as Tobias walked off to the Slytherin Commonroom and watched as he waved bye to her. Heading up the large marble staircase, she couldn't control how she was feeling. She'd found her family.

~*~

That afternoon, Olivia ate lunch quickly and hurried off to the library. Tobias hadn't been at lunch, so she figured he was already searching through books.

Books in hand, Olivia shuffled off down the corridor. She came to the door of the library and opened it quietly, stepping in and shutting it gently shut behind her.

When she saw him, her heart skipped a beat and she felt warmth spread through her. It was like coming home afterschool to find your family sitting down and waiting for you. Something she'd always craved.

He glanced up and saw her there, smiling and standing up to greet her. "Olivia..." he said softly as he hugged her.

"Have you found anything?" Olivia asked, pulling out of the hug and turning to check what book he had been reading.

"Not yet, I was waiting until you got here to check out the restricted section...c'mon." Tobias said, motioning for her to follow him to the back of the deserted library.

The door to the restricted section was locked, but a small incantation ("Alohamora"), changed that. Moving aside to let her walk through, Tobias shut the door behind them and led her through the musty section of the library.

Old and tattered books stood on high shelves covered in thick layers of dust. Chains hung from the ceilings, almost as if they were guarding the books.

Tobias pulled out his wand and whispered "Lumos". The tip glowed brightly and lit up a small section of the floor. Moving his way across the shelves, he looked for anything having to do with records.

Olivia didn't follow him. Instead, she went in the other direction, scoping out a dark and damp area in the corner. She lit her own wand and searched the shelves nervously.

She stopped suddenly, reading the title on the side of one of the dusty books. "The Ministry of Magic Records - 1980 through 1990." she murmered to herself, a smile coming to her face.

"Tobias! Come quick, I think I've found something!" she said in a loud whisper. Tobias hurried over and joined her as she lifted the book from the shelf and began to open it on a small table.

"Wait! Don't open it yet." Tobias said, moving Olivia gently aside. "These books are dangerous."

Olivia watched as Tobias whispered a strange incantation she wasn't familiar with to the book, and watched as it opened slowly by itself.

"Weird." Olivia muttered, watching intently as Tobias began flipping through the pages.

"Well, if we were born in 1985, then our parents probably died around 1986...ah! I think this...was it..." Tobias was now running his fingers over a whited out paragraph that had the title: Men and Women killed by the Dark Forces.

"Why is it whited out?" Olivia wondered aloud, looking at Tobias strangely as he lifted his wand and pointed it at the paragraph. "Blancoso," he whispered.

The white out over the paragraph melted off the page and words were now visible in it's place. 

"Four people were killed 2 months into the year of 1986 by the Dark Forces. Voldemort ransacked one of the families houses in which all four of them were residing for the evening. Escaping death were two young children -"

A loud noise behind them made them turn around sharply. The librarian had returned. "Shoot, c'mon!" Tobias said, shutting the book and grabbing Olivia's hand, hurrying her out of the restricted section.

They hurried out of the library altogether, neither of them muttering a word until they had gotten outside.

They walked towards the tree by the lake and sat down, each of them out of breath and speechless.

"We have to go to Dumbledore..." Olivia said finally, breaking the silence. Tobias looked over at her, then nodded in agreement.

"Maybe we should go right now."

Olivia nodded and they set off to Dumbledore's office.

Reaching the large statue that opened up into stairs leading to the Headmasters office, Tobias said the password. The stairs began to move up and they stepped on them, letting themselves be carried up towards the office door.

Once reaching it, they knocked briefly before pushing the door open and stepping inside. Dumbledore stood at his desk, flipping through dozens of stacks of papers seemingly frantically.

"Umm...Professor Dumbledore?" Olivia said, a bit caught off guard at the calm and collected Headmaster being distraught.

"Oh, hello Miss Freeman and Mr. Young." Dumbledore said, looking very worn and tired indeed. "What is it you need?"

"We need to ask you about our parents..."

"I'm so sorry, but that story will have to wait," Dumbledore said, looking very exasperated. "I recieved an owl from the Ministry and I must leave at once."

"Could you at least tell us who they were? Just so we aren't living in the dark any longer?"

"All I can tell you, Olivia, is that they were brave Aurors who fought courageously against Voldemort but paid the ultimate price for doing so...now I must go." The older wizard grabbed the piece of parchment that he had been looking for and hurried out of his office, not even saying goodbye.

"I've never seen him this way..." Tobias said thoughtfully.

"We still haven't found out anything that we didn't know already." Olivia said, a bit upset.

"Well one thing is for sure, Voldemort killed our parents and he must die because of it."

Olivia looked up at Tobias, a bit alarmed. "How can we kill Voldemort? No one has even come close...well except Harry..."

"But did Harry ever PLAN on killing Voldemort?"

"Well...no..."

"Exactly."

Olivia looked up at him, staring into his hazel eyes. She noticed that in his hand he was clutching his half of the picture, and pulled her own out, placing it with his.

"We will destroy Voldemort for taking away what we should rightfully have." she said quietly, holding the two halves of the picture up together, making them one.

~*~


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you completely sure?" Albus Dumbledore asked exasperatedly, looking hard at Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic.

"Our Aurors don't lie, Albus..." Fudge said, shifting his weight and clearing his throat. "I don't know what more we can do, he is targeting your school and we have no leads as to why except that maybe this is about Harry again."

"Of course, of course...I will just have to make an announcement tonight to all the staff...no idea what to tell them exactly," Albus said, gazing down at the piece of parchment he had grabbed.

It was a letter from the ministry, stating the Voldemort had returned to power, just as everyone had feared.

"Maybe Harry is the one you should be consulting, Albus...the boy has a right to know that he is in danger."

"Yes yes...I will see what I can do."

~*~

Harry sat in the Gryffindor Commonroom, busily scribbling dates and events down on his Divinations calender. He had given up on taking his divinations homework seriously a long time ago, so everything that he had been predicting for the past 4 years had been bullshit, but at least professor Trewlany was lapping it up.

She had unsuccessfully predicted Harry's death as usual countless times before, and she had only in his history made one true prediction. Because of that, he had a little more respect for her then he used to.

"Are you still doing that?" a voice said from behind him. Harry turned around and saw Ron standing in the portrait hole. "It's a nice day out, why don't you come and take a walk?"

"This is due today Ron, I have to finish it." Harry said curtly, grinning at Ron in a kind of don't pity me way.

"Well, if you had done that when I had told you to -" Another voice had joined their conversation, before being abruptly cut off by Ron's hand.

"Oh shut it Hermione." Ron said, laughing as she slapped his hand away and hurried over to Harry. 

"I would help you Harry, but I quit that dumb class a long time ago, it's so pointless!"

"Your telling me..." Harry was running flat out of ideas on how to predict his death. 

"Try poisoned pumpkin juice."

Harry turned around and saw Olivia in the portrait hole, standing next to Ron. He smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Poisoned juice sounds good..." adding it to his paper, Harry shut his divinations book and shoved the parchment and his quill into his bag.

"Where have you been Olivia?" Hermione asked, her eyes thinning suspiciously.

"Oh...I was just in the library...talking with a friend." The last part had slipped. She realized her mistake immediately.

The three of them rounded on her, enclosing her, all with puzzled yet interested looks on their faces. 

"Who?" they said at once, grinning deviantly at her.

"If I tell you, you must promise not to tell anyone or to make a fuss, okay?" Olivia said, her eyes serious.

"Right, tell us!" Ron said, a broad grin on his face.

"Tobias Young."

Ron's smile faded immediately. Hermione gaped at her in shock, and Harry blinked a few times, then attempted to clean his ears.

"Come again?" Harry said, after being completely sure any blockage was gone from his ear.

"Ugh I should have known you would take it the wrong way..." Olivia said, tears welling in her eyes. "Just leave me alone." she said again as she ran up to the girls dormitory, trying to conceal her tears.

A loud bang told them that the door had been shut and that they had definately heard the right name.

"Harry? Dumbledore would like to see you for a moment."

Professor McGonagall had entered the room with an extremely stressed look on her face. Harry looked up at the girls dormitory with great longing and turned to follow his head of house out of the common room.

Hermione and Ron looked at eachother and fell onto the sofas, oblivious to everything that had just happened.

~*~

"Harry, I feel it is my duty to warn you that Voldemort has returned."

Harry felt a stab of fear that numbed his heart and made him instinctively reach for his scar. "Are you...sure?" he stammered, his face turning a ghostly shade of white.

"I'm afraid so." Dumbledore confirmed, a dark shadow passing over his face. "He is targeting Hogwarts, but I'm afraid I do not know how to prevent him from coming this time."

"But there must be some way!" Harry said, anger fueling through him. "I mean, I'm fully prepared to face him again, I've done so so much in the past, it's becoming rather repetitive."

"This time will be different Harry...I fear it is not you he is targeting this time."

Harry looked away, shutting his eyes. Who could he want this time? Hermione? no...Ron?

"Who...who does he want?"

"Olivia Freeman."

Harry's heart sank and his chest heaved in painful gasps for needed but defficient air. "No..." he muttered, standing up and whipping out of the Headmasters office.

~*~


	4. Chapter 4

The last bits of sunlight drifted away behind the large mountains behind the forbidden forest. The sky, a deep crimson, dissolved into purplish blue.

Why can't anyone understand? Olivia thought, her head swimming with questions but devoid of all answeres. Why can't they just accept that I'm happy for the first time in my life?

Olivia was sitting huddled by the window, her head resting on her knees and her arms wrapped around her. Her window faced the lake, and the view would have been utterly astonishing had she not been in a miserable mood.

Tears slipped down her face, building in her eyes and seeking refuge on her shirt sleeves. Why? she thought again. Why?

She buried her face in her knees and let the sobs come more prominently, shaking her but relieving her of the extra weight on her back. She could hear nothing but the tanged beat of her heart and her relentless cries of misery.

Another sound entered the room. She turned and saw a large gray rat scamper in through a hole in the wall. She would have screamed, had she been deathly afraid of rats, but this one didn't even come towards her. It instead scurried towards one of the beds and clawed it's way up onto the bedspread.

Olivia's curiosity about the rat drove her to stand up slowly, ascending over towards where the rat was now sitting promptly. 

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion as the rat eyed her, it's nose busily sniffing the air. Suddenly the rat began to inflat, growing larger. It's fur began to replace itself with pale skin and it's eyes almost bulged out of it's head in concentration.

Olivia let out a scream when at the next second a fully grown man was next to her, nestled comfortably on the bed with a crooked grin on his face.

"Good evening, Miss Freeman." the man said in a squeaky and timid sounding voice. 

Olivia froze. She had just seen a rat turn into a man. She knew about animagus', but she had also read up on all of the registered ones in the world. And none were able to turn into rats.

"Who...who are you?" she said finally, causing the strange man to grin even larger, making his rat like face look horrid.

"Funny you should ask...we should save the busy talk and get right to the point." the man said, snapping his fingers once. A wand appeared in his hand and he quickly lifted up his sleeve, looking at Olivia every few seconds.

Olivia gasped as she saw a large black mark on the mans arm. But it wasn't just the mark that frightened her. His hand was composed of a silver metal that glistened in the dim light in the room.

He pointed his wand at the mark on his arm and began to whisper a complex incantation into it. Swirling black smoke began the seep through the mark and form a figure standing next to him.

The smoke began to form features: hands, legs...and a face that Olivia could not see. She heard a faint cough and saw the small man stand up rigidly, bowing slightly to the figure in the smoke.

The black smoke disapeered and Olivia saw with fright a tall lean man wearing jet black robes standing by the bed. The man straightened up and cracked his neck once, twice. Then he turned on Olivia.

What she saw would damage her for the rest of her life. 

~*~

Harry ran as fast as he could. His heart was aching and his breath was ragged but he kept moving. The picture of Olivia stuck permanently in his mind.

He turned a corner sharply and ran straight into Tobias.

"Hey!" Tobias yelled angerily, his eyes flashing at Harry. "Why are you running?"

"I'm sorry but Olivia's in trouble!" Harry said, turning around to run again. Tobias grabbed him painfully by the arm.

"What did you just say?"

"Olivia is in trouble! I have to go!"

"I'm coming."

"Whatever just let go of me!" Harry yelled. His face was red hot with anger and his breath was coming in ragged gasps.

Tobias let go of Harry's arm and they both sprinted quickly up the stairs and towards Gryffindor tower.

~*~

"No...it can't be..." Olivia muttered, her eyes wide in disbelief. "It's...it's you..."

"I'm not who you think I am, Olivia Freeman."

At that moment the door burst open and Tobias and Harry staggered in, both out of breath. Tobias ran straight to Olivia and was about to hug her before he saw her face.

She was staring open mouthed at the man standing in front of her. Tobias turned and saw the figure that had emerged from the smoke. His heart jumped and his mouth dropped.

"No...it can't be..." Tobias said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his half of the picture. Olivia did the same and placed her's together with his. They glanced at the picture and then at the man standing in front of them.

It was the same man.

"Father...?" Olivia said, her eyes welling in what could almost be relieved tears. Tobias clutched her hand and stared sternly at the man.

The man started laughing. A deep, merciless laugh that penetrated their ears. His laugh was raspy and evil. He reached into his robes and pulled out a long black wand and pointed it directly at them.

Harry stood frozen in the doorway. He knew exactly who the man was.

"I find it deeply amusing that you think I am of any relation to you pathetic children. I am of more relation to you then you two are to eachother, pathetic fools!"

Olivia looked at Tobias, confusion washing over her. He held his gaze directly on the man.

"Do you know who I am?" the man said, his black eyes glistening evilly in the dim light. His dark hair was combed back and he looked incredibly aged.

Harry mouthed the name, reaching for his wand inside his robes.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Potter!" the man yelled, pointing his wand at Harry and yelling Imperius.

Harry fell to the floor, obviously fighting the curse. Olivia screamed and tried to run to Harry but the smaller man stopped her.

"Wormtail, wrap these two up in binds and stand back while I take care of Mr. Potter here..." the man said, moving in on Harry.

"NO!" Olivia screamed, tears falling down her face. "Take me, please...oh please take me instead...I'm not afraid of you Voldemort, I'm not afraid of you!"

Tobias grabbed her as she tried to run at Voldemort with nothing but her wand in her hand. Voldemort started to laugh again, his evil and sinister laugh.

"Well, now that we are officially aquainted, I think it is time for me to maybe explain some things...I don't think we are short on time. Besides, Mr. Potter here might enjoy feeling some pain before he dies..." Voldemort said, grinning at Olivia and turning his wand to Harry, shouting Crucio!

Harry writhed in pain and began screaming, curling up on the floor. Olivia felt fear hit her again and again, waves of neasea that hurt her to the bone. Seeing Harry in pain was worse then anything.

"Stop it!" Tobias yelled, much to Voldemort's surprise. Tobias moved forward with his wand pointed at Voldemort. "Stop it or face it."

"Your very funny, you know that?" Voldemort said, his voice a hissing rasp.

"Serpensortia!" Tobias yelled, a large bolt of light bursting out of the end of his wand. 

"Repelara!" The bolt of light bounced off Voldemort and hit Tobias square in the chest. He flew back and hit the wall with a large thump. Olivia screamed again and tried to run to him, only to be body binded by Wormtail.

"You think you can stop me? I heard about your plans, how you wanted revenge on me for killing your parents...well let me say this, all four of them died painlessly."

Olivia stared up at Voldemort from the floor where she was frozen, her eyes hard on his. Tobias stirred against the wall, blood dripping from his head.

"Yes, I said that right...all four of them. You two are not related in any way, it's funny that you thought you were. It's also funny that you walked around your entire lives with a picture of ME! I'm flattered but unfortunately I don't take lightly to fanclubs."

Voldemort turned and took the spell off Harry, releasing him from the intense pain. He glanced over to Olivia and saw tears falling down her face. He saw Tobias sitting up, moving slowly towards his wand on the floor.

Voldemort's eyes currently rested on Wormtail, who was busy twirling his wand like a baton between his fingers.

"Maybe you should explain...master..." Wormtail said timidly, looking up at Voldemort with terrified eyes.

"Yes...maybe I should..." Voldemort said, his eyes shifting back to Tobias and Olivia. Tobias was now at Olivia's side, holding her in his arms. He had relieved her of the body bind and she was currently breathing heavily.

"Tell us what?" Tobias said, his eyes hard and cold.

"About what happened that night..." Voldemort said thoughtfully. "Your parents were Aurors, all FOUR of them...they snuck up on me without telling the Ministry of their actions, they only told one person, and he just happens to reside in this castle..."

"Dumbledore..." Olivia said, looking at Voldemort with utter hatred.

"But then, how did we end up with a picture of you?"

"Haha...we were friends, your parents and I...before they found out who I was. The picture you have is my school picture, and I imagine that someone tore it up after they found out and you two ended up picking up the pieces..." Voldemort said, grinning at the thought.

Olivia was absolutely stunned. Tobias was fueling with anger and deep hatred. "You fucking bastard!" he shouted, trying to stand up.

Voldemort pointed his wand at him, grinning darkly. "Stupid idiot...Avada Kedavra!"

Tobias ducked, falling on top of Olivia. A flash of green light flew through the air and hit a mirror on the wall. Harry pointed his wand at Voldemort. "Expelliarmus!" Voldemort's wand soared out of his hand and landed in Harry's.

The mirror repelled the curse and it flew back and hit Voldemort straight in the chest. He screamed a choked scream and fell to the floor, dead.

Wormtail cried out, then glanced nervously around at Harry, Olivia and Tobias, who were all glaring at him.

"Maybe I should go," he said, turning to rat form and scurrying towards the towards the door.

"I don't think so." a voice said at the doorway. Albus Dumbledore bent down and picked up the rat by his tail, clutching him firmly in his hands. He turned to Harry, Tobias and Olivia and grinned. "Brilliant. Simply brilliant."

Ron and Hermione emerged from behind him, each of them with worried expressions on their faces. They saw Harry and ran to him, Hermione throwing her arms around him and Ron patting his back.

"Good job, hero boy." Ron said, grinning at Harry.

Tobias and Olivia looked at eachother, confused but relieved. "I guess this means I don't have a brother..." she said softly, touching her hand to his cheek.

He grinned at her and ran his hand through her hair. "That's right...instead you have something better." Tobias said, leaning over and kissing her lips softly.

She felt trembles run down her arms and felt her heart soar high above her. She didn't know what she wanted from life, but she knew what she wanted from him. Love.

Even if she couldn't have a family, at least she had love.

~*~


End file.
